It is known to prepare spinel (MgAl.sub.2 O.sub.4) using alkoxide precursors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,500 and 3,786,137 to I. M. Thomas and M. Suguira et al., Yogyo-Kyokai-Shi 92 [11] 1984, 605-611 describe the formation of magnesium di-aluminum alkoxide precursors to spinel.
More recently, Y. Takahashi et al., J. Crystal Growth 74 (1986) 409-415 describe formation of a magnesium aluminum double isopropoxide by reaction of magnesium and aluminum metal with isopropanol.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,298 and 4,946,976 to J. F. Terbot et al. relate to ternary alkoxide formulations but indicate that magnesium alkoxide and aluminum alkoxide are believed to complex forming a homopolar alkoxide consisting of two aluminum atoms, one magnesium atom and eight --OR groups. Col. 4, lines 24-32 of the '298 patent depicts the structure for this complex.